Change of Heart
by kryptoniteblack
Summary: What will happen when Harry duels Voldermort? Will Ron tell Hermione his secret before she says 'I do? Find out in this exciting fic that follows them through their last few weeks at Hogwarts and life after!
1. Checkmate!

A/N: Ok, I don't really know what to say, other than I hope you like it and please review. The chapters might be a little short, but it's easier for me to do shorter ones, than longer because I'm like super busy. If their way too short just let me know, and I'll try to make them longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you would recognize as JK Rowlings work. Duh.

"What did Vicky have to say this time?" Ron asked Hermione irritably.

"Why do you care? And don't call him Vicky!" Hermione said frowning as she gingerly rolled up Victor Krum's letter.

"I'll call him what I want," Ron sneered.

"Why do you have such a problem with him?" Hermione retorted.

"What do you see in the foreign freak??" Ron asked curiously.

"He's not a freak! He's a passionate loving man, that I, for one, happen to like very much," Hermione scowled.

"Passionate?" Ron said in disbelief, "Let me read that letter!"

"Checkmate!" Ginny yelled triumphantly.

It was the end of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's last year at Hogwarts. Two weeks were left before graduation, the N.E.W.T.S. had finished the day before, and they were relaxing in the common room. Ginny and Harry were playing chess, Ron was watching them, and Hermione was reading her letter.

"Damn!" Harry said angrily, "How did you beat me?"  
"Well, usually in chess the person who captures the king wins, and since I-" Ginny laughed while Harry threw a pillow at her.

"And the victor is," Harry said holding Ginny's hand into the air, "Ginny Weasly!"

Ron and Hermione had stopped arguing, both shooting furious looks at one another. In Ron's opinion, Harry held on to Ginny's hand a bit to long just to celebrate. But when Terry Alfrey, Ginny's boyfriend, walked in, Harry let go rather quickly.

"I'm going to write a letter," Hermione said with a meaningful glance at Ron and she stormed up to her dormitory.

"I've got to talk to Terry, good game Harry," Ginny said smiling.

"Harry grinned at her, "I let you win!"

"What does she see in him?" Ron asked open mouthed.

"Well, Terry's smart, nice, popular, plays quidditch-" Harry began.

"No! Hermione! What does she see in Krum?" Ron said exasperated.

"Oh," Harry said going slightly red, "He's famous, smart, popular, plays quidditch," Ron shook he head, evidently in disbelief, "I think the question is Ron, when are you going to tell Hermione your in love with her," Harry said smiling.

"ME? Like Hermione? No way! What are you-" Ron suddenly stopped, red, sneering he said, "What is there between you and my sister?"

It was Harry's turn to blush, "We're good friends," he said shrugging.

"That whole little victory stunt was just so you could hold her hand, and you held it a bit to long in my opinion," Ron said angrily, "She's got a boyfriend that she's happy with so don't go messing with her mind, Harry."

"If I admit I like you sister, will you ask Hermione out?" Harry challenged.

"I don't like Hermione," Ron said his ears dangerously red.

"Ok, fine, but don't get all mad when she marries Krum" Harry said.

"Marry! She's going to marry him?" Ron bellowed.

"If you don't get a move on she will," Harry said.

"I'm going to bed," Ron muttered.

"I'll be up in a minute," Harry said cleaning up his chess set. He was watching Ginny and Terry kiss each other goodnight, and only after they both went to their respective dormitories, did he go on to bed.

Ron and Hermione were talking again the next morning at breakfast, although Harry noticed their tones were icy and their smiles were forced. Harry didn't know why Ron didn't just tell Hermione he loved her. Sure, Hermione had been writing all those letters to Krum, but Harry thought if Ron just asked her, she'd go out with him.

"Those two made up again?" Ginny asked, taking a seat by Harry.

"For now," Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Listen Harry, I've got a Muggle Studies exam tomorrow, and I was wondering if you'd help me study for the practical part. I'm supposed to be able to play a miniature golf hole and get a par or better on it. I've got some practice stuff we can use, and you told me once you played golf at your old school in gym, so I figured you could help me out a bit. I'm terrible, so if you could help me," Ginny said anxiously.

"Yeah! I'd love too, sure beats worrying about Voldermort and listening to these two," Harry said nodding towards Ron and Hermione, "What time?"

"Ok, great! How about 6 o'clock by that big oak near the lake," Ginny replied happily.

"It's a-" Harry paused, he'd been about to say, 'it's a date, "I'll be there," he finished quickly.

"Harry that career meeting starts in ten minutes and we still need to get all of our forms form the dormitory," Ron said briskly.

"Right, I'll see you later Ginny, Hermione save us some seats," Harry said following Ron out of the Great Hall.

"You and Hermione are on speaking terms again," Harry said brightly.

"Yeah, well, did you know Vicky's coming for graduation?" Ron asked bitterly.

"Nope," Harry said shaking his head.

"Why are you meeting my sister," Ron asked curiously.

"She needed help studying for Muggle studies," Harry said trying to sound offhand.

"Harry, I'm not pushing you or anything, but like I said last night, she's happy with Terry, and she can't fall for you," Ron said uncomfortably.

"What's wrong with falling for me?" Harry said taken aback.

"Listen, mate, you have to duel Voldermort. Don't you think it's better if she doesn't get attached to you like that? I mean, if you-if you die, she'll be alone for a long time, and her wounds will never heal. And think of all the stress the wars going to put her through anyway without being worried sick about you," Ron said, his ears going red.

"I'm not going to do anything to her Ron," Harry said quietly.

Ron let out a long breath as if he'd been holding it in for a long time, "Thanks Harry, it really means a lot to me.

"Yeah, listen, the meeting starts in five minutes, we'd better get going Ron," Harry said, a bit more coldly than he'd meant to.

A/N: Hope you liked it, please review!

Kryptoniteblack08


	2. Toad Blasters!

A/N: Ok, hope you liked the last chapter. I know it had some errors in there…sorry! I didn't see them until I already had it posted.

"Ginny, your grip is terrible," Harry said grinning as Ginny tried to hold the putter. "You want to hold it more like this," he said fixing her hands, "Go on now, hit it."

Ginny jerked the putter back over her shoulder. Harry watched as the putter flew out of her hands and into the lake. He tried to suppress a large grin, but it was hopeless. He summoned back the putter and had Ginny try again. She swung unnecessarily hard, and the result was the ball ricocheting off the tree and hitting Harry.

"Ouch!" Harry said rubbing his wrist.

"I'm really sorry Harry, I didn't mean too," Ginny said grinning embarrassedly.

"It's ok, I'm going to help you," Harry said. He leaned over Ginny and put his hands over hers on the putter, aware of how close they were. Slowly, he swung the putter back and hit the ball gently, his hands and body guiding Ginny's.

"Hole in one!" She said turning to Harry. She realized how close his face was to hers, and that his arms were still around her. She raised her head up to kiss him.

However much Harry was enjoying himself, and the burning desire to keep a hold of Ginny was almost overpowering him, he knew what he had to do. He gently pushed Ginny away from him.

"Harry-" Ginny said softly, touching his face.

"It's wrong," Harry said taking her hand away from him, "I can't do this to you, you deserve to be happy."

"I could be happy with you Harry," Ginny said pleadingly.

"I might not always be there for you Ginny. I have to duel Lord Voldermort and the odds of me winning aren't the greatest. You'd be alone forever," Harry said shakily.

"I can make this choice for myself," Ginny protested, "Besides you've beat Voldermort lots of times. You can do it again, I know you can."

"I won't let this happen between us," Harry said stubbornly.

"No one's seen Voldermort for six months Harry. Maybe he's gone," Ginny tried to reason, but Harry just shook his head.

"Go and be with Terry," Harry was pleading her now, "Just be happy with him. Can we still be friends?"

"Alright," Ginny said, "We'll always be friends, no matter what."

"You're not mad?" Harry asked confused.

"Mad about something that never even started? I can't be, you didn't do anything," Ginny explained, "I won't even think that you like me in that way, because you never said you did. I'll still be with Terry when we go back to the common room, and you'll still be alone if that's what you want."

"Yeah, ok," Harry said forcing a grin. Ginny turned and went back up to the castle, Harry watched her retreating back wondering if she would tell Ron.

Harry sat down under the oak tree. He knew he had to let her go, but that didn't make him feel any better. Suddenly he wished Sirius was still alive, with Sirius around, things always looked better. It seemed like the millionth time he'd wished that Sirius was alive in the past two years.

"You said you'd always be there for me," Harry yelled into the surrounding darkness, "But you're not, and it's because of me," he could feel tears starting to creep down his face, "It's my fault, it my fault."

Harry knew what Sirius would say to him, "Harry it's not you fault, the important thing is that your alive. I'm truly happy again, I'm with James, and I'm free," Harry heard Sirius' laugh that sounded like a bark, "I'm finally free."

That would be what Sirius would say. Freedom meant the world to him after being imprisoned for 14 years for a crime he didn't commit, but he felt guilty for. Harry felt guilty for wishing that Sirius was still alive, and he wasn't free.

He wished Sirius could just one time see that people knew he was innocent. That he was welcomed back into the world of freedom with open arms and apologies. But Fudge was still saying that they had a good reason to be suspicious since Sirius was a definitely a shady person, And after everything they'd been wrong about, the ministry still thought he had worked for Voldermort.

Ron was waiting for Harry by the fire, when he returned to the common room. He didn't know if Ron knew what had happened between Harry and Ginny or not. Ron didn't say anything, but instead challenged Harry to a game of chess. They played late into the night, reliving their years at Hogwarts.

Two days later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were eating breakfast together happily, at least for awhile. The mail arrived with it's usual clatter. People kept hooting and hollering to the Griffindor table, they soon found out why.

"Hermione, you in the paper!" Harry said, reading over the Daily Prophet.

"Whatever for?" She asked confused as she opened her own paper.

"Page eight," Harry said intently reading the story.

"How did they get that?" she asked blushing, "Oh now really, no one wants to read about this, HARRY STOP READING ABOUT ME IN THE PAPER!"

Harry looked up confused, "Sorry," he mumbled, but he continued reading the article while Ron looked over his shoulder.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ron said loudly, spitting juice everywhere.

"I would think it was quite obvious," Hermione said, going even redder as she wiped the juice off her face.

"YOU'RE PRACTICALLY," Ron lowered his voice aware that people were looking at them, "You're practically laying on him, you ought to be a bit more careful-"

"Oh now really, Ron! It's not anything like that!" Hermione protested, Harry thought if she were any redder, she might blend in with his quidditch robes.

"I know about you and him, always visiting each other, and now, laying on each other in broad daylight! You ought to be glad you're parents won't see this," Ron said goggling at the picture.

Harry didn't think Ron was being entirely fair. The article was entitled, _Krum's Small Snag,_ a photo of Hermione and Krum kissing, and a paragraph accompanied it. As far as Harry could tell, Ron was overreacting, Hermione and Krum were sitting together on a bench, evidently watching the sunset. Other than a small kiss nothing else was wrong, or inappropriate.

Meanwhile the argument went on, "They don't have a picture of you and Lavender Brown kissing all over the papers do they? NO, only because Victor's famous do we get this kind of attention," Hermione was telling Ron.

"When did you see me kissing Lavender?" Ron demanded.

"I was looking for you to see if you wanted to have tea with Hagrid and there you two are, in plain sight of everyone," Hermione said in one breath.

"We were in the forest Hermione, you were spying on me!" Ron said indignantly, "Besides I broke it off with her ages ago."

"I wasn't spying!" Hermione shrieked.

"Guys! Just calm down," Harry said tiredly.

They both looked at Harry and didn't say anything. Harry had a feeling they only were going to stop arguing because he wanted them to, and they wanted to make him happy. Like he wasn't going to be around to be happy with them much longer.

"Potions should be interesting," Ron said breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Harry said, "I reckon Snape give us some really hard thing, wish I hadn't taken it," Ron nodded.

"Oh, but we all were really lucky to manage to get in, you're not going to do something in Snape's class again are you Harry?" Hermione asked strictly.

"Hermione, you got good enough O.W.L.S. that you didn't have to drop a subject. Besides, Last week was great, letting loose Fred and George's toad blasters! I'll never forget Snape with toads jumping all over him," Ron said laughing.

Harry still hadn't forgotten his vow to make Snape pay for what he did to involve himself in Sirius' death. Lately he'd been causing trouble in Snape's classes just to let aggravate him.

"Harry, Please! Promise me you'll stop causing trouble in Potions," it was uncanny how much Hermione resembled Professor McGonagall. Harry just grinned.

A/N: Hope you liked it…Please review!


	3. Shattered

A/N: Here it is, hope you like it.

"One week left before graduation," Ron said relaxing in a chair.

"Yeah, I know," Harry said taking a seat across from him, "Care for a game of chess?"

"So I can beat you again? Why not?" Ron teased him, "Where's Hermione anyway?"

"No idea," Harry said, setting up the chessboard.

"If she's writing to Krum again," Ron muttered.

Ginny sat down watching their game, and occasionally pointing out a move to Harry. Despite Ginny's help Harry lost to Ron once, and they were halfway through a second game before Hermione showed up.

"Did you write it?" Ginny asked her excitedly.

"Yes, I've just sent it," Hermione replied looking very pleased and a hint of a blush was creeping up on her face.

"Sent what?" Ron said looking up from the chessboard.

"A letter to Viktor saying that if he were to propose at graduation, I'd accept," Hermione said matter of factly.

"Propose!?" Ron said standing up so quickly he sent the chessboard flying. Harry's face fell, he almost had Ron in checkmate.

"Yes," Hermione said flushing, "He didn't want to ask me on the spot in front of everyone at graduation, without me having time to think about it."

"You can't get married to him!" Ron said loudly.

"Ron be quiet! It's supposed to be a secret. Why couldn't I marry him?" Hermione asked coldly.

"He's-He's foreign," Ron said lamely, "Are you going to live in Bulgaria?"

"I don't see why you give a damn where I live Ron! Why are you such a-" She stopped herself, "I'm going to bed."

"I DON'T give a damn where you live," Ron said to her retreating back.

"Ron! You've got to go after her," Harry said, "You can't let her get married!"

"Come off it Harry, I don't mind if she marries him," Ron said bitterly.

"This is your last chance Ron. Are you just going to let her marry Krum without telling her how you feel?" Harry asked him.

"What do you mean," Ron asked suspiciously.

"You love her!" Harry pointed out.

"Do not!" Ron protested.

"You do too!" Ginny said angrily, "She's not coming back, she's leaving and you're going to be alone all your life just because you can't see what's in front of your face!"

Ron gaped at her, Harry gave him a shove to the path, Hermione had just gone through, "GO!"

"I-I" Ron hesitated. Did he really love Hermione? "Hermione! Hermione! Wait up!"

"What?" she asked turning to him.

Ron took two steps and grabbed her in his arms, kissing her fiercely, "That's why," he said and ran up to his dormitory.

Hermione stood for a moment, her face looking very surprised. She raised her hand up to her mouth self consciously, rubbing her lips. Then she ran up to her dormitory. Ginny and Harry went after her.

"Harry don't step there," Ginny said pushing Harry off the stairs.

"I forgot," Harry mumbled, remembering the last time he'd tried to go see Hermione in the girls dormitory, "I'll go see Ron instead."

"Ron was sitting on his bed cradling his had, it was smeared with blood. Harry's eyes fell upon the window by Ron's beside, it was cracked. Without talking Harry got down the small first aid kit Hagrid had gotten him for Christmas.

"Is there any glass in you hand?" Harry asked taking a seat by Ron.

"Nah, don't think so," Ron said, surprisingly he let Harry spray his hand with antiseptic.

"Maybe you should go to the hospital-" Harry began, but seeing the look on Ron's face, he changed his mind, "Right, well, I'm not a doctor, I mean healer, or anything, but I've got some stuff here that might help you. This one," Harry said holding up some bandage tape, "you just wrap up any deep cuts you have and it's supposed to heal them magically."

"Whatever," Ron said extending his bleeding hand.

Harry began to wrap Ron's hand up, Ron winced once or twice. Ron Finally broke the silence, "She was pretty surprised, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, I reckon it might have come as less of a surprise, if you'd just told her instead of," Harry was grinning.

"Oh shut-up!" Ron snapped but Harry could tell he was on the verge on grinning too, "you know how I am with words, I probably wouldn't have been as passionate as Vicky."

Harry laughed until tears were in his eyes. He was trying to imagine Ron being passionate to Hermione. Ron was glad Harry was laughing, his laughs had become fewer and fewer since Sirius died.

"It's been a long time since I've laughed that hard," Harry said after he had himself under control.

"I'm glad you think my love life is funny," Ron said sarcastically, "You're the one who has the experience with overdramatic girls."

Harry groaned, just remembering her short relationship with Cho Chang made him feel sick, "Don't remind me! What about Fleur Delacour?"

It was Ron's turn to groan, "That's not fair, she was part vielia." (I don't know how to spell that or her name, sorry)

"Cho was pretty too," Harry said, "That's all she was.

Ron laughed, "We've got bad luck with girls mate. I'm in love with my best friend, but she's getting married, your in love with my sister and she's already taken."

"Too bad I'm not going to live to find the right one," Harry said.

"Nah, listen Harry, I bet you could win, I mean we've got a lot of people on our side and with you and Dumbledore, Voldermort doesn't stand a chance," Ron said.

"He's got so stronger than me," Harry said.

"Look at it this way mate, at least you'll be the loveable one in history," Ron said, more seriously he added, "Besides, if you go down, I'll be right there beside you."

"Ron you don't have to-" Harry began.

"I want to be with you Harry. You're my best friend, the best friend I'll ever have. I'd die in your place anytime. The important thing is you beat Voldermort," Ron said looking Harry in the eyes.

"That's what Sirius thought," Harry said, looking down from Ron's gaze.

"Yeah, because he knew there were things worth dying for, he loved you. Without you his world wasn't worth living for," Ron said.

"If I wouldn't have-If I hadn't," Harry tried, but Ron shook his head, "You don't think the only reason he liked me, was because I was his best friend's son, and he felt responsible for his death?" Harry asked.

"He liked you for being you," Ron assured him.

There was a knock on the door, before opening it Harry quickly repaired the window. Standing in the doorway was a very red Hermione.

A/N: Hope you liked it. If you have time read my other fic, There's an elephant in your garden. I like it, cuz it's kinda funny and serious at the same time. It's about the marauders. Thanks! Please Review!

Kryptoniteblack08


End file.
